warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Seavey
"Roaring Dan Seavey" was a sailor who moonlighted as a pirate. He would sail into ports at night in order to steal other ships cargo while their crew slept. Seavey was also notorious for altering sea lights, either by extinguishing existing lights or placing false lights. The trick, known as "moon cussing," would cause ships to sail into rocks, where Seavey's crew could easily capture the cargo from the wounded vessel. In the early 20th century, during the transition from Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13, the HMS Avalon, a cargo ship filled with artifacts, was attacked by Seavey and his crew off the Atlantic coast. The pirates made off with several crates containing artifacts and killed one Warehouse agent, but Seavey lost two of his fingers in the raid also. Most historians believe Seavey died in 1949, but really he dropped off the map decades earlier with the artifacts he stole. Seavey was notorious for his obsession to protect his treasure which is why he made the map to where his treasure was buried a puzzle box he carved himself. Artie stole the first half of the puzzle box from a museum in 1995, but it wasn't until 2013 that the Warehouse had received a ping about someone putting the second half of the puzzle box up for sale on the black market. Pete , Myka and Artie soon learned the person selling the second half of Roaring Dan Seavey's Puzzle Box was Charlotte DuPrix and she refused to give it to them unless they all worked together to find the treasure and split it between them. Artie agreed to Charlotte's terms thinking they could just simply double cross her later. When Artie and Charlotte first put their two halves of the box together, the box revealed a set of coordinates which lead them to the grave of Jonathan P. Tann, Seavey’s first mate. With help from Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel, Artie was able to learn that the grave stone had an electric meter buried inside it with the letters NFPC written on it. However, before they had a chand to understand this clue, Charlotte double crossed them and knocked them all out and took the meter for herself. When Artie, Pete, and Myka came to they realized that NFPC had to stand for Niagara Falls Power Company. Construction for the company began in 1897 which was right around the time Seavey was active in the Great Lakes Region. When Artie, Pete, and Myka arrived at the power company they didn't find Charlotte, but they did find the meter plugged into the wall. When they pushed the meter, it opened a hidden door. They went through the door and were shocked to discover Charlotte's body guard, Lars, dead with a golden handled knife in his hand. They assumed Lars had attempted to double cross Charlotte and she killed him and they continued down the hallway. They soon found themselves standing in a room that was almost an exact replica of Seavey's cabin on his ship, ''the Wanderer. ''Sadly the treasure was nowhere in sight, but they did find the skeleton of Roaring Dan Seavey. After some more investigating, they found out by spinning the Ship's wheel they opened a hidden trap door to the treasure room. Pirate captains would often build secret hatches leading from their cabin to the cargo hold of the ship so if their ship came under attack they could fill their pockets with treasure before escaping. They soon found out, however, that whenever they touch the treasure a smoke phantom like monster appeared and attacked them. They also found Chalotte who claimed that the monster had killed Lars after he picked up that knife. They later found out the that the monster was being created by Aleister Crowley's Jewel-studded Unicursal Hexagram Amulet and Seavey was using it to guard his treasure from beyond the grave. After bagging the amulet, the smoke monster disappeared and they were able to collect the stolen artifacts. Charlotte also confessed she joined them because she was after the half of the Philosopher's Stone Seavey stole in order to make her and her family mortal again. Known artifacts Seavey stole from the Warehouse *Aleister Crowley's Jewel-studded Unicursal Hexagram Amulet *half of the Philosopher's Stone *Robert the Bruce's Tartan *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard Seavey, Dan Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Candidates for deletion